Star Fox: Vestige of the Demonic Empire
by demonic fox 16
Summary: Three months after the apoid invasion the layat system is now at peace, but will a new force come and end it all, or will star fox be able to stop it,contians Fox and Krys, Falco and katt, OC and...well thats a surpize
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Author Note: Hey, This story is a star fox fan fic, so if you're not into this stuff, click that back button and get out other wise please stay I do NOT own any characters made by

Nintendo or Starfox.

* * *

Starfox: Vestige of the Demonic Empire.

* * *

Three months after the event's in Starfox Assault.

Krystal laid in her bed, tossing and turning, having night mares about her home world's destruction

* * *

Krystal's night mare

Krystal and her parents ran for the ship that would bring them to safety form their over run world "FASTER RUN FASTER!" Krystal's father cried out, she looked back and saw what was chasing them, several being they knew as demons, they were lizards, badly disfigured soon they reached the boarding zone, several Cernia dressed in mage's robes ran at the creatures chasing them, they pulled out sword's and staffs ready to combat them, she didn't look, she just kept running with her parent's wishing her older brother was still their with them.

Krystal's Nightmare sped up to three days on the ship, Demon's began appearing and killing everyone, one cornered Krystal against a wall, it's right arm slowly became a long sharp sword made of it's bone, it smiled as it brought it's blade down, she screamed.

* * *

Outside of her nightmare

Fox was walking by her room when he heard her screaming, he opened the door and rushed in to see if she was okay, she was unharmed but she was still tossing and turning,

"No, please DON'T, HIRO!!" Fox went to her bed and placed her in his arms and began stroking her head, Krystal quickly calmed down and opened her eyes

"Fox." Krystal said in a half dazed tone

"I'm here don't worry, nothing will happen." Fox said with a warm smile Krystal smiled back, taking comfort in his arms, Krystal lifted her head, slowly toward Fox's, their Muzzles slowly coming closer to each other, finally, meeting and locking together, passionate moaning came form the two of them, their arms locked around each others body moving around and exploring their one other, finally the two broke apart for air Fox smiled and got up from the bed

"Well I'd better get back to my room, and get some more sleep." Fox said walking to the door, Krystal, just smiled, sat up in her bed

"Are you sure, you don't wanna stay with me?' Krystal asked in a seductive tone

"Well….it is cold right?" "Absolute frigged love." "Well then." Fox walked back to her bed, Krystal moved over a bit to make room, Fox lay in her bed, and held her close

"You remember what tomorrow is right?" Krystal asked

"What?" Fox asked feeling a little nervous, Krystal sat up and looked at him

"Our three moth anniversary, don't tell me you forgot." Fox sat up and put on a sly smile

"OH that, well sorry, all I got was, a reservation to the fanciest restaurant in Layat." Krystal wrapped her arms around him

"I should have known better, you sly fox you." Krystal said as she kissed and lay back down. "Now let's get some sleep…or would you rather…..you know." Krystal said

"Uh…well I" Fox began blushing and Krystal just laughed

"Still so shy." She said before closing her eyes "Good night." Krystal said softly as she fell asleep. Fox kissed her on the forehead, and laid his head to rest.

* * *

The next morning.

Fox awoke, first still holding Krystal close to him, he looked at her, 'her fur, her hair her everything, so beautiful, whatever I did to disserve her, I should have done it sooner.' Fox though as Krystal awoke "Good morning my beautiful goddess." Fox greeted her "Good morning Fox." Krystal said as she awoke, she smiled and pecked him on the cheek

Peppy was up early as usual, drinking his coffee, and reading the morning news for anything that might lead the team to a job or two

"Hey pep, what's up?' Fox asked as he came in a little happier than usual

"Well same as it's been for the past two weeks, quite, peaceful and jobless." Peppy said throwing the paper away

"Wow two weeks already, well at least we got a nice break." Fox said staying optimistic

"Fox you feeling okay?" Peppy asked, Fox shrugged

"Fine…I guess I'm just in a good mood." Fox said as Krystal walked in her nightgown

"Morning." she said as she walked up to Fox pecked him on the check and grabbed a cup of coffee

"So what new?" she asked "Well, nothing." "Still no jobs Peppy?" "None." "Oh well, but at least we saved up enough that we can live with out jobs for awhile." Krystal as she began sipping her coffee

"Well why are you two in such good moods?" Peppy asked

"Well today is our anniversary." Krystal said looking at Fox who blushed and looked away

"But it hasn't even been a year." Peppy said

"So, it's special to us." Krystal said as Fox took a seat

"Yeah Peppy, to us this is making up for lost time." "Lost time?' "Yeah, because we were both too scared to admit our feelings for one another." Fox said as Peppy sighed

"Well I guess I under stand, me and Vivian were the same way." Peppy sighed as Krystal finished her coffee

"Well I'm to get ready for tonight." "Uh Krystal you do know it's still early right?" "Yeah but come on Fox, the sooner we get ready the sooner we can start our night on the town." Krystal as Fox slammed down the rest of his coffee

"Works for me!" he said as he went to his room to get his clothes out for tonight

"Young love." Peppy said as he continued with his coffee.

* * *

Several hours later, cornian capital, high rise district

Fox and Krystal walked into the tall building housing the restaurant, Krystal wore a Purple dress with a slight that ran down her leg showing off her, rather attractive leg which let down to her exposed toes thanks to a opened toe heel, while Fox much to his dislike wore a tux, they both walked to the closet elevator and waited for it

"So uh Krystal you mind if I ask something?" "Sure." "Well last night you screamed out a name, you mind telling me who he was?" "Oh him…he's no one, don't worry about it." Krystal said as she looked down by her feet Fox dropped the subject, he didn't want her to feel bad about anything not today, not on their day, the elevator came and Fox quickly picked Krystal up and carried her into the elevator "FOX!! I can walk you know." Krystal laughed Fox set her down, kissed her and simply said "I know."

The elevator quickly carried them to the top floor of the skyscraper; they exited and walked into the fancy atmosphere of the "Cornian al la Ritz." Fox said as he read the sign and the two walked walked in.

They both walked up to the host a French poodle "Yes?" he spoke

"Hi, Two under McCloud." Fox said as the poodle flipped threw the book

"I'm sorry, but the next table won't be ready for another two hours." he spoke in a dull tone.

"Oh I know your game." Fox said as he pulled out his wallet, Krystal made him put it back

"Let me handle this Fox.' Krystal said as she walked close to the poodle, and wrap her leg right leg around his left one and put her hand on the back of his neck, she then squeezed her leg hard and pinched on of his nerves "I know you have that table nice and ready for him, so unless you want me to hurt you bad, I suggest you give us that table." Krystal whispered in his ear as she released her grip and returned to Fox.

The poodle quickly lead them to their seats "Wow, what did you do to him?" Fox asked

"Oh I just grabbed and pinched a nerve in his neck and tried to crush his leg with mine, he's not that strong." Krystal said as she sipped some of her water, Fox just chuckled

"You're perfect, you know that." Krystal smiled

"Of course." She joked as the two picked up their menu's and began their night out.

* * *

Down town Corinera same time

Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad both walked down the streets toward an old bar that's been their since they were still in the academy and were good friends with the owner "So you think Mike changed the bar at all?" Slippy asked

"Nah, Slip, come on, he had like a thousand chances to change it and he hasn't so"

"Jeez I get it Falco." Slippy said as they walked in

"Well look at what we have here, Falco Lombard and Slippy Toad!" an old German Shepard spoke form behind a counter.

"Mike long time no see." Falco said taking a seat by the bar

"Yeah, I missed you guys a lot, you actually paid for your drink the night you got them." He said looking over a group of people playing cards, one was a grey lupine, the rest were all, lizards a weird blood red sorta color

"So he's not paying ether?' Falco asked looking a black fox, sitting not to far from them, he was different aside from fur color, he had long spiky black hair, he seemed a bit taller than an average vulpine and the fact he was wearing a huge over coat kinda made him suspicious

"No he's new, and so far he has." Mike said as he brought them their drinks "You guys still drink these right?"

"Yeah we do!" Slippy said as he quickly gulped down his non-alcoholic drink while Falco drink his slowly wanting to enjoy his black Russian in peace

"So what the military say about that little insadent a few days back?" Mike asked as Falco put his drink and looked at him

"What incident?" Falco asked

"The one with that guy who would go down." Mike said as Falco leaned closer

"The military didn't tell us anything." Falco said as mike bent down and pulled out a remote

"The local news channels had this one yesterday, I recorded it just in case." He said as he pressed a button and went straight to some footage of a white wolf, who was tall, and had red eyes; he was standing front of building that was ablaze, Cornian soldiers surrounded him, all their guns pointed at him yelling at him to give up and get down with your hands on your head, he just laughed at charged at one of them, he fired a assault rifle at him, spewing ten rounds per second, unfortunately this did nothing to stop his rush at him, the other soldiers were about to start firing as well when the wolf grabbed the solider and raised him by neck and then slammed him into the ground, he was a mess, he was soon in a pool of his own blood, the other solider were scared stiff at his power, soon he turned toward them and rushed at more of them, the TV went fuzzy for a few seconds and came back on with the wolf surrounded by ten dead soldiers, he looked around, for anyone else, satisfied, he walked over towards the camera, posed then punched it, the video stopped there.

"What the hell was that thing?" Falco said in disbelief

"That was demon." Mike said in a cold almost creepy tone

"Hey old man!" one of the poker playing yelled out "Another round!"

"How about you pay up and give him some respect!" Falco yelled at them

"And who the hell you think you are?" the wolf said as he got up

"The guy whose gonna kick your ass." He said standing up

"Oh really?" the man spoke before Falco punched him hard, but he stood unfazed "Ouch that hurt a little." The wolf said laughing "Well I'm sick of these place so I think I'll just mess it up good, what do ya say boys?" he said turning back to the table

"What ever is fine with us." They replied, the wolf turned back Falco and received several round house kicks curacy of Falco, he stumbled back a bit and whipped a little blood of him "Okay that's it you pathetic…" he was cut off by a blaster cocking "HA HA HA YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME!!" he laughed as Falco fired off a shot into his head, he just looked back at him "Ouch, that hurt my feelings" he broke out in laughter "Well now I think I'll just…." A blue blaster shot cut him off mid sentence…by taking off his head, the black fox from before, just sat in his seat finishing his drink and hold a massive Magnum class hand blaster that Falco had never seen before

"What the hell?" was all Falco could say, as the rest of them got up and readied them selves for combat "OH YOUR DEAD MEAT NOW!!" one of them yelled

The fox just looked at Falco "Hey catch." He said as he threw his blaster "Aim high."

"And what are you gonna do?" Falco asked as the fox ran at one of them and punched him in the gut and then kneed him in the face so hard it actually sent one or two feet in the air, needless to say, his face was a bloody mess, Falco watched in awe at the fox's power, and then quickly snapped out of it and fired the blaster, but didn't expect the massive recoil on the gun, the shot took off one of those guy's arms, he quickly looked back at him

"OH YOUR DEAD!!" he yelled as he dashed at him, Falco quickly fixed his aim and fired, the shot tore threw the lizards chest and mangled it's body, while the black fox, punched another lizard in jar and grabbed one behind him and rammed him into the ground, the four remain lizards charged at him, the fox just slid away "Okay that's it, were sick of playing around!" one of them yelled as their right arms seemed to disappear and were replaced by razor sharp blades (like the one's other creatures used in Krystal night mare) "So lets see what you got!" one of them yelled, the black fox just reached behind him and started to pull out a long black blade form under his coat and let it rest on his shoulders.

One of the lizards rushed him, he just side stepped and brought the massive blade down on him, cutting him in two, he raised the big sword up and was ready for more, another one lunged at him, he was about to move when a blue blaster shot ripped threw his torso ripping him apart "You can thank me later." Falco said as the fox smiled, he turned his attention back to the lizards, they both rushed him, one missed the other cut him in his arm deep, he grunted in pain and dropped his sword, the lizard then kenned him in his gut and stabbed him in the back, he fell to the ground hard, Falco pulled off another shot killing one of them, the other rushed him and pressed him angst the bar counter "And now to deal with this pest." The lizard said as he pulled him blade arm back and was ready to stab him.

"HEY!!" Mike shouted from behind the bar, the lizard lifted his head to catch a slight look at an old pump action shot gun before a round was fired into his head, the right side of his face was shot off, he stepped back a few feet "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" he was about to lung at him when he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned as was greeted with a sword threw his skull. Falco was surprised to see the black fox still alive let alone hold a massive blade in one arm, after checking if they were all dead he walked to Falco and put his hand out "Can I get my gun back please." He asked, Falco just gave him the gun, "Thank you." He turned to mike "Sorry about the messed, I should have delt with them sooner, oh and thanks for the help." He turned about and walked out

* * *

The fox walked down the cornian street, not paying attention to preoccupied with his thoughts 'They knew her…..they knew and I could have seen her again' the fox though 'But would she ever want to see me again.' His thought continued, only sanding him 'I was with her….and then I just….' These thoughts made him angry, made him furious with him self, he looked to his left, an old mirror that was thrown out was next to him, his imagine looked him in the face, he hated himself he pulled his fist back and dove it right into the reflective glass, this cut his arm and reminded him of his injures form his last fight, he griped his arm, and focused on healing, soon the open wound shut them self's and he began picking the glass out of his fist, he then continued his walk and his self reflection 'I don't know, would she blame me….for what happened to Cernia.' His train of though was halted when he heard a scream coming form a near by alley, he quickly ran toward it.

"Please…just, just leave me alone, I don't have anything." A teenage feline pleaded a large white wolf

"Sorry, babe, I'm so hungry, and you look damn tasty looking to me." He said as he began laughing, she backed her self against a wall

"Please no…I'm still a virgin, no good, please." she pled as tears of fear streamed from her eyes

"Oh don't worry, I'm not talking about that." He said licking his lips

"Then what are you going to do?" she asked

"Like I said, I'm hungry, and you look very tasty." He said as he came closer, she realized that he's really going to eat her she screamed for help for anyone

"Sorry, no rescue for you today." He laughed as he was about to lung, the feline clung up against wall, prying that something would save her, as he was about to make contact, she ducked as slid under his legs and she ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough, the wolf caught up with her easy

"Now you're not trying to run are you?" he laughed as he picked her and licked his lips once, the girl prayed form something to save her, as the wolf was about to take his first bite a blue blaster shot whizzed at him and scraped across his back, he realsed and jumped back on instinct, he turned and saw a black fox holding a smoking blaster in one hand and a sword in the other, the fox looked at the girl

"Run." Was all he said as the girl turned and ran, the fox shifted his eyes to the wolf "Well, I've been looking for you all night, that little stunt you pulled last night caught the attention hunters and here I am." He said looking at him, the wolf laughed

"So some bounty hunters are coming for me, big deal." He said lunging at him, the fox grabbed him by one of his arms and threw away form him, the wolf looked back to see him grinning

"Who said anything about bounty hunters…demon."

* * *

Authors note: YO Dfox here…alright by now you've figured out this guy is my OC, and he is some how related to a Cernian, and he is not normal, so try and piece things together until I feel like saying more about him, any way, next chap, fight between the wolf and fox, also, star fox, gets some new jobs and gear….see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Well hey bin awhile huh, any way hers the next chap of my story enjoy: I do not own star fox or it characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Location: Alley way in lower Cornerian district

The white wolf jumped back, dogging the over sized sword carried by the fox, "Bin quite a while since I fought someone of your level," the lupine said with a grin, "I don't have to hold back," he said as his hands began to twitch as the fur and flesh disappeared leaving only a sharp blade like bone, which began to form claws, "Now," he said flexing his hand and going into a stance, "Shall we?"

The fox just took a stance like him, and readied himself, the wolf lunged at him, his claws met with the sword, the fox pushed the claws and rushed forward, the wolf slid to the side and slashed at his side. The vulpine jumped back and gripped his side, he looked at it, not the worst injury he's had but still pretty bad, he looked around for the wolf having lost sight of him.

"UP HERE!" the wolf cried out as he came down, slashing his arm, the fox dropped his sword and lowered to the ground.

"Well, look at the mighty hunter now." The wolf said as he came closer "Any last words?" the wolf asked as he came closer, constantly flexing his hand, the fox remained silent, gripping the wound "No? Well…DIE!!"

Location: few blocks away from the alley

Fox and Krystal walked down the street, hand in hand, and dressed in not so fancy clothes, thanks to the little change of clothes they had on hand to go down town and have some fun.

"So whose idea was this again?" Krystal said as Fox sighed.

He opened his mouth but Krystal spoke again, "Oh right me," she said as Fox shook his head

"I love you, and yet…I hate when you do that," he said as Krystal quickly closed in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"But you know you love me." Krystal said as the two closed in for a passionate kiss, not caring who saw, they slowly closed together and just as the lips were gonna meet.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!!" the feline from before shouted running threw the street interrupting the moment, Fox ran up to the woman.

"What's the problem?" he asked as the feline quickly began explain.

"There's some cannibal, in an alley, he was about to eat me when some guys showed up, I didn't get a good look, but I know he's probably in some deep…" they all heard a loud scream of pain.

"Wait here." Fox said as he and Krystal ran to the alley.

Location alley way

"No? well…DIE!!" the wolf yelled as he charged at the fox, the black vulpine quickly leashed his arm out, his blood slipping out from his arm, quickly forming a solid blade jetting out from his arm which struck the wolf threw his chest

"Didn't expect that did you?" The fox said as he pulled the blood blade out and brought around so it was just touching the wolf's neck.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked as the blade came down on his neck, he howled in pain.

Fox and Krystal arrived a couple of seconds after the howl; there they found the body of the wolf, and the head right next to it. "Wow." Was all Fox said looking at the severed head; he pulled out his comm., "Peppy this is Fox, come in."

"Peppy here, what's up?"

"We have a disembodied, and I want to find out about our victim."

"Okay, send me a picture and scan." Peppy said as Fox pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and open a scanning a tool, took a quick scan and picture of the head and waited.

"No birth records, no name, only a video file of him thrashing some troops, I'll call Pepper about this." Peppy said hanging up the line, Fox looked at Krystal, looking around the bloodied alley.

"Krystal you okay?" Fox asked as Krystal found something that tweaked her interests not paying attention to Fox, "Krystal?" he asked coming closer, "Krys." He asked a final time as Krystal looked at him.

"Yes?' she asked in a dazed tone as she looked a little blood on the ground and the scrap of sword there to.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up, "Can we go…please." She said as Fox wrapped his arm around her.

"Sure." He said as they walked out "Anything you feel like talking about?" Fox asked.

"No I'm fine." She said shooting him a fake smile, she was obviously lying, normal he didn't like to push, but now, he felt he had.

"You know, if you ever have anything you need to talk about or let out, whatever it is, you can always tell me." He said as Krystal closed her eyes, and thought for a second.

"Back there, I felt……something, familiar, and….something I never wanted to see again," she said as she felt dread and fear swell up in her.

"What Krys….what was it?" Fox asked as she looked at him in his eyes. "Demons." She said as Fox looked at her.

"Demons? You mean like those ones in ancient myth, and how can you be sure?"

"No they're much different and quite real, and I know because, a demons blood, is…different form a normal person's blood, it gives off a…" she paused looking for the right word, "energy reading if you will." She explained,

"So, who was the demon there?" he asked.

"The wolf." She spoke.

"So how did a normal person kill it?"

"A normal person didn't, he was a demon to."

Fox just looked at her and finally spoke. "We can handle this, we're Starfox, we can handle a couple of demons."

"There more dangerous than you think Fox." Krystal spoke, as tears began to fall form her eyes. "Demons were the ones who destroyed my planet and killed off my race." She spoke as she tried to hold back tears for her loved ones, Fox hugged her tight.

"Just let it out." Fox spoke as Krystal cried into his chest, she began talking, muffled but still he understood it.

"It's not fair, after all I've been through, their coming back to ruin my life again….what did I do to dissever this?" she cried.

"Krystal, nothing will happen, as long as I am here, nothing will happen." Fox promised as Krystal stopped crying, and the two continued to walk back to the Great Fox.

Location great fox 2

* * *

Fox and Krystal arrived in the hanger bay, thanks to a shuttle that came free with the new ship, Fox looked up as he saw their fighters, all of which custom made, a way of Lyat, extending it's thanks to them, he looked at them, his Arwing mark 2, Falco's Sky Claw, Slippy's Bullfrog and Krystal's Cloudrunner, he and his crew loved these new ships to death, Krystal walked up beside him, she nudged him with her elbow and started running.

"YOU'R IT!!" Krystal yelled as she ran, Fox dashed forward in chase.

"Hey no fair!" he yelled out as he chased her, they ran throughout the ship, Krystal running as fast as she could away form Fox who was having a hard time keeping up, this kept until Krystal slid to a halt with Fox clumsy tripping over himself trying to stop. "Hi Peppy what's up?" Krystal said as Fox stood up.

"Well, while you two were running around we got an answer, were supposed call him when everyone is here." Peppy informed them as he turned toward the bridge, "We should call him now and find out more, and might lead to a new job." Peppy said as he began walking, soon followed by the two lovers.

Location Katina, barren part of planet

* * *

A sliver and black Arwing flew over the forest and mountains of Katina, it's wings were reversed, it normal blasters replaced with twin gatling guns, and four blades on the hull, two located at the top and bottom of each G-diffuser, it flew low, just above the tips of the trees, inside was the black fox from before was inside it's cockpit, soon a waterfall appeared in the distance he sped toward it, while typing something on his HUD, as the water falldrew closer his speed increased, his computer chimed in, _Warning, object approaching, divert course._ he didn't listen he just sped toward it, _300…200…_ the computer chimed, as soon as he hit the 100 mark he dove down into the lake, he cut his engines and let the moment take him deep, after fives seconds his ship came to complete stop, he looked to ether wing, and saw large metal claws on his wings, slowly, they moved the ship as the water around him drained.. Soon, a floor was visible and his ship was set down on it, climbed out and walked toward the only door, there, as he stepped closer, it opened and as he went threw, the platform, was quickly lifted away into storage, the vulpine walked down the halls, along the way several people walked around as well some looked at him and cussed, others just walked by, he just kept walking toward his destination, he approached an elegantly decorated door, slightly bigger than others, and no motors opening it, he had to push which he did with ease, the room he walked into was big, decorated in the style of a Japanese emperors room, a grey furred vulpine was at the end of the room meditating the fox walked toward him.

"Is the demon dead?" asked the grey vulpine, his voice raspy and old but still held a hint of elegance and class in it the fox was about to speak he the old one spoke.

"Of course it is, you're my best after all." He said getting up; the fox bowed before him.

"Master." The fox spoke as the old man walked to him.

"Please stand." the old one said as the fox stood, "You did grab its essence right?" the old one asked as the fox pulled out a white orb, about the size of a baseball.

"Good, you do know what a demon essence is don't you?" the old vulpine asked.

"A demon essence is the physical manifestation of its soul." The fox spoke.

"Yes but do you know what it is used for?"

"They are used in scarifies, to reawaken fallen lords."

"Yes but do you know how we may use them?"

"What?" the fox said.

"I thought not, it's a well kept secret." The old fox spoke as he pulled out a sword, it was long and sliver, with a green gem in its hilt. "Do you know why, we have these gems in our swords and weapons, and it's not to look cool." He asked, the fox just nodded.

"No."

"Well." The old one grabbed the orb, "We use them..." he shoved the orb in the gem, and the sword began to change into two claws, similar to the ones the demon used.

"To fight, we can use the essence of stronger demons to make altar our weapons, to stand a better chance against them," he explained as the fox looked in awe, "So, I assume you want your pay then." The old fox spoke, "I'll get it." The vulpine said, walking to the end of the room, and out of sight and came back with 5,000 credits in his hand "Here you go." He said handing the money to him. "And I believe you are officially off the clock…" he looked at the watch on his hand, "Now." As soon as he said this the two hugged "My boy, you do me proud." The old one said.

"Master." The black fox spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes what it is?"

"I met, two people, who know someone from my past, from Cerinia."

"Well then go to her, boy, she must miss you."

"I can't, she'll blame Cerinia's destruction on me I know it."

"Why, because you did, she will not, she will welcome you back with open arms." The old one spoke.

"Listen, I know it's tough losing your family and your planet, so listen, I'm gonna give a little advice" the grey vulpine spoke as the fox looked up at him.

"Toughen up." The fox nodded his head and lowered it in shame, the old fox sighed and sat down, motioning the fox to do the same, "Look, I know you're scared to face her again, look Hiro." The black fox looked up at him.

"Hiro, you have to man up and talk to her, find her, it shouldn't be to hard to find someone on the friggin Starfox team." The old one spoke, Hiro laughed a little.

"Master..."

"It's Rufus."

"Okay Rufus, I don't know if I can talk to her."

"Oh for the love of god, you can face down a demon with no fear, but when you talk to girl, you knew you're the biggest friggin chicken I know, look just go think about, and let my words sink in, you'll know what's right." Hiro stood and bowed to him.

"Thank you." He said before leaving, as he left.

Rufus, chuckled to him self. "I swear, that kid…"

Location Great Fox 2 Bridge

* * *

The team gathered around the comm. system as General Pepper, came on.

"General." Fox said as he saluted, Pepper saluted back.

"Star Fox, I hate get you involved, but now we have no choice." The general said as Fox's curiosity got to him.

"Get us involved in what?" Fox asked.

The General sighed, "Lately, we've been having to deal with….beings with extraordinary abilities, we put rounds of fire into them, and they keep coming, some are able to throw a tank miles away, and others are to fast for us to even get a hit on, even with the new weapons we made that can actually hurt them, were still being out matched. Starfox we need your help, you may be called upon, to help us fight off this enemy, we would send you the necessary equipment of course."

Fox thought about it for a minute, this was dangerous no doubt, he looked at his team, the same usual look in their faces, what ever he choose they would follow no doubt.

"Of course General we've never let you down before and were not starting now." Fox said as Pepper nodded.

"Good, you're new equipment should be there within the hour. Pepper out." He said as the screen cleared.

Fox sighed "So Falco, why the hell aren't you drunk?" he asked.

"Well, I was planning on it, but some of these, 'beings', Pepper talked about tried to kill us, if it wasn't for some guy we'd be dead right now."

"YOU FACED A DEMON AND LIVED!!" Krystal suddenly yelled out in amazement.

"Well sorta, would be dead if it wasn't for this black fox." Falco said as Krystal became silent for a moment.

_Black fox? Could it be…?'_ Krystal thought as Fox asked more questions.

"So, you saw what they can do, how bad?"

"Not to bad if we have the right weapons." Falco said as Slippy spoke up.

"I hope the weapons were getting are as strong as that guy's blaster."

"I hear ya Slip." Falco said as he walked toward the door, "Look I'm gonna get some rest, you guys get me when our new toys arrive." Falco said as he walked out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if I can get any data on these things." Slippy said as he walked out.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone." Peppy said as he walked out.

"Well." Fox said, "I guess just you and…Krystal you okay?" Fox asked. Krystal didn't even pay attention; she was still in thought, "Krystal?" She shook her head and turned to Fox.

"I'm sorry, what?" Krystal asked.

"You okay?"

"Yes I'm…" Fox looked at her, giving her that 'tell me' look, "Okay, the black fox they mentioned might be some one from my past."

"Hiro?" Krystal lifted her head in amazement.

"Yes but how did you…"

"You shouted that name in your sleep."

"Oh."

"It's okay Krystal, go try and get some rest okay."

"Okay." She said as she kissed Fox good night and walked off _Don't worry_ Fox thought. _That bastard won't hurt us as long as I'm around._

Location, Kantia secret base

* * *

Hiro was in his cold bunk, he looked around at his drab surroundings, his guns hung on a bare wall, a broken old TV lay in front of him, his sword stood by his side, leaning against a wall. He sighed as he got up and picked up his blade, he looked at it. The blade itself was large on top, but thinned out toward the middle, and then remained the width throughout the rest of it. The pure black was interrupted by twin crimson strips running down his sword. It's hilt was black as well, with a red gem in it's center, he griped the sword the tightly as it began to glow brightly, and soon reformed it self into a crimson red pendant, he hung it around his neck, and looked again at his room. It wasn't that he didn't have enough money, it's just that, he didn't want to. He always felt there was something else he was meant to do, not stay here, but he didn't know what. That and the fact that last time he bought something it was slashed, painted and torn beyond belief. So he didn't feel like going through that again. He sighed and walked out, he needed to get out, on the way out he bumped into another Slayer, a Timberwolf.

"Hey watch it half breed." He spat as Hiro kept walking, the wolf grabbed him. "Hey I'm talking to you." Hiro ignored it and shrugged his hand off.

A blaster shot rang out and nearly hit Hiro's left ear. This got his attention.

"Good now…EHHH." The wolf was cut off by Hiro, grabbing him and lifting him by his throat.

"I'm sick of you bastards, you know that, next one who tries that shit, will wish they were dead. Pass that around." Hiro threatened as he dropped him, the lupine ran, after all, he was quite fearful when he wanted to be, being 6'3" and half demon helped with that. He sighed as he kept walking, it had been thirty minutes since he and his master talked. He finally decided maybe he should talk to her again, but he wanted to talk with the master again to see if he had any idea were he should start, he walked in.

"Master?"

"Hiro my boy." The old fox said as Hiro walked toward him.

"I thought about what you said, and I should talk to her."

"Yeah, you should, and I guess you want me give you a place to start right?"

"Well, uh." The gray fox laughed, he was about to speak when a light coming the desk in the back of his room glowed brightly. He quickly walked toward it and answered.

"Hunters association… I see… I'll send someone right away." He said hanging up and then looked at Hiro, "Hiro, we have a small problem, a Demon was sighted not to far from here, it's not much, but someone wants it taken care of. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."

"Good, I'll send the details to your bike. Oh, and start on Corneria when you're finished; they like to hang out there."

"Thank you." Hiro bowed as he ran out toward the garage.

Location Great Fox 2: Hangar bay

* * *

Fox and Slippy were busy unpacking the new weapons. The blaster looked the same, only it had a bit more juice to it, and charged faster. Their new assault rifles were bigger and used a larger caliber of shell, while the new snipers, were much bigger and used massive sized shell, one which was the size of Fox's fist.

"Damn, this will put a hole threw some one." Fox said putting the shell back down. "Well, better tell every one that we got the new stuff huh Slip?"

"Yeah we should." The green toad said getting up, and following his vulpine friend threw the ship to inform their comrades of their new weapons.

"Seems just like yesterday we were fighting Aperoids huh slip."

"Well it should it was only four months ago." The frog answered his leader.

"Lets hope it doesn't escalate to that." Fox said.

"So Fox when we were unpacking you said Krystal's planet was destroyed by them, how did she react knowing they were here?"

"She was upset, actually cried, she was scared that they would do he same thing again and take away everything and everyone she cared about again," Fox answered.

"Oh, gee, I can't even imagine losing everything only to see the bastards who took it all away, again, after you finally found happiness." Slippy said as they reached Krystal's room.

"I'm gonna tell her, you tell Falco, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Fox." Slippy said as he walked away.

Krystal didn't sleep in fact she spent the last half an hour or so thinking. _I wonder if I'll run into Hiro, but what if Fox does first, how would that turn out…after he is my…._ Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking and Fox's voice.

"Krys you awake?"

"Yeah Fox I'm up, you can come in." she said as Fox walked in.

"You sleep okay?" Fox asked in a worried tone.

"Yup." She lied not wanting to worry him. "So the new weapons come?"

"Yeah, we just finished unpacking them."

"Should we call the general and tell him we have the new gear?" Krystal asked as Fox thought about that for a second.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Fox said, turning toward the door, "You coming beautiful?" Fox asked as Krystal got up from were she was sitting and followed her mate.

Location Katina barren part of planet

* * *

A brown scaled female lizard walked threw the dense jungle, constantly aware as if looking for something. Her dark red eyes shifted around, she heard something behind her, a group of three, ripped thug-looking type characters walked out of the dense jungle and toward one of them whistle.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." an ape with tattoos showing on his arms and a pair of visor sunglasses on his face. He looked at her admiring her slender body, above average chest, and her tight leather outfit leaving her arms, and stomach showing made her look even better to them.

"Well boys." He said looking at his cronies, (were the same species wear a similar outfit) "Yeah, we should defiantly have some fun." One of them spoke up.

"Okay, listen up you damn dirty ape, I will give two seconds for you idiots to run with your mortal lives." She spoke in an angry tone.

"Big talk scale ass, care to….ARGGGGG." a sharp piece of earth jutted out of the ground and through his chest, "B….boss?" one of the conies asked as the spike rose up and then quickly descend back down slamming his body into the ground. The two still alive ran for their lives.

"Mortal fools, don't interfere with a demon's ways," She said to her self as she kept looking around. _So enough the demons will rule this system as they did_. She thought as she continued to walk.

* * *

Okay not the best ending to a chap but hey, I gave you some action and now we have a name for our black fox, okay but now a new question, how does Hiro know Krystal, how will she react and who the hell is the new demon and what is she looking for, well that's it for know bye….and comment…OR ELSE.

Editors note: Hey, Starfoxmstr13 here. I'm really honored to be able to edit this fanfic. It may not be the best job in the world, but I do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yo okay, listen, I do not own star fox or any characters they belong to Nintendo….for now.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Location Great Fox 2 bridge

* * *

The team had finished the check list off supplies Pepper sent and had filled him in. "Good, now then, Fox we have a report of minor activity going on in the more barren part of Kantina, it may be nothing, but then again…"The old hound trailed off.

"I think we got it, we'll go check it out ASAP," The vulpine assured him.

"Got it Fox, Pepper out." The old hound dog saluted as his face disappeared from the screen.

Fox sighed as he looked at his team. "So, you guys ready to kick some ass?" he asked.

"Been ready Foxie." Falco said with his usual cocky tone, while Slippy and Krystal just nodded. "Okay then" Fox said as he turned to ROB. "Set course for Katinia!" he declared as he sat in his chair.

Location secret base

* * *

Hiro waited in the hanger from before for his ride. "Come on, I've been here for about ten minutes now, I want to get this boring ass job done with." He muttered to himself_. "Man I'm sick of this shit, all these demons are low class losers, I was hoping that wolf from earlier would acually put up a fight, but….shit I've gotta get out of this, start my business maybe…or maybe…no, even if I talk to her, I doubt her team mates will let me on their team, huh."_ The black vulpine thought as a platform approached on it was a black and sliver high speed bike. _"Oh well at least I get a nice ride on this thing." _He thought as he grabbed the helmet on the seat, got on and turned it on, he put on his helmet, which was fashioned the same way as the motor bike and tapped the side of it, and a MP3 list came up on the visor. _'I love this thing!'_ he thought as he scrolled down his list of songs, in the background of all this he saw a large door opening leading to the outside, he selected his song, Sweat Emotions by Aerosmith, cause Hiro believed they were kick ass. He revved his bike while waiting for it to open more, the second it was wide enough, he slammed on the throttle, sending him and his bike forward at great speeds, practically flying out the large door, and on to a dirt road.

Hiro chuckled to himself as he recalled a couple of decades back when his bike would be able to ride on this kind of surface, he thanked god for all terrain traction tires.

Location Great Fox 2, hanger bay

* * *

Everyone was in their fighter, waiting for the ship to arrive at Katina, they were all excited and nervous at the same time, it was their first mission in weeks, but against an enemy that sounded almost invincible, all of them were handled their feelings in a different way. Fox sat thinking, worrying. _"If Krystal freezes up down there…..or Falco does something stupid, or Slippy gets….I'm over thinking."_ Fox thought, counting his mental struggle, Falco had a hard time sitting still, he wanted action, and he wanted it now. Slippy was tinkering with his gun, making sure everything worked while Krystal was different than everyone expected. She wanted blood. Demon blood, they destroyed her people, her family her friends, she wanted them dead.

"Thirty seconds to target." ROB said over the comm. Everyone powered up their ships.

"You guys ready?" Fox asked.

"I'm set here Fox." Slippy said, ready for action.

"Always McCloud." Falco said, arrogant, as usual.

"Yeah, let just do this." Krystal said in an unusually dark tone, Fox flipped on a private channel with her.

"Krystal you okay?"

"Yeah just… Stay out of my way down there…"

"Krystal please, I know something is…."

"JUST SHUT UP" Krystal screamed. There was silence, then she spoke again, calmer this time. "Fox nothing is wrong, I just…..I just need to deal with something alright."

"Krystal, I'm here for you, remember that."

She shut off her comm. The vulpine just sighed, and left it at that.

"We have arrived at our destination." ROB's voice came out over the intercom, and all of them flew out of the hanger toward the planet.

After several seconds of flying the team landed in a small opening in the forest, they jumped out of their cockpits with their weapons. Krystal seemed to be in rush, "Lets go already!" she shouted to them as Slippy stumbled out.

"Be a little patient, okay Krystal." Fox told her as they got their weapons ready "Why are you in such a rush anyway?" he asked as Krystal glared at him.

"Just get ready." She gripped her staff, "Whatever we need to kill isn't too far from here; I can sense its thoughts easy."

"What's it thinking?" Fox asked.

"It's looking for something." Krystal grinned, "That will make the demon easier to kill." She said sadistically.

After several minutes of gearing up they entered and followed Krystal to their mark.

"It's close, I can feel it." The blue vixen said as she pulled out her staff and ran towards it. She was close to it, the demon they were hired to kill... Or so she thought. She ran through the thick trees, toward the demon, she stopped for a moment. Krystal sensed it was right behind the tree in front of her. She climbed it to a high branch and made out the image of a brown lizard, turning it's head left and right, looking out for something. Not really caring about anything except revenge, the blue fox jumped down and slammed her staff right into the head off the lizard, ultimately killing it. She looked at it. A male lizard, brown scales, and a sword for a right arm.

"Not the one I sensed before." She closed her eyes, mentally searching for her target. _"Shit way more than before."_ She thought as she gripped her staff and ran for the next one.

Location several miles away: large clearing

* * *

The brown scaled lizard stood over a large barren clearing, comply devoid of any foliage, and a large burned marking on it. "I found it." She said proudly as she sat down and closed her eyes. She opened them again, the world around her had disappeared, she was on the astral plan, one would say a sort of spirit realm. She floated toward a dark and shadowy entity sitting on a large, black and blood red throne.

"Well?" It asked in a deep, menacing voice.

"I found his resting place."

"And the spell?"

"My underlings are working on it as we speak." the lizard said.

"Good, now leave and finish what you were sent to do." He declared as he waved his hand and sent her back forcibly to the physical plain. The women stood up and looked out to the barren field; there her minors, which were brown scaled lizards with blades on their hands as well, were carving something into the rock.

"Uh, Boss." One of her followers said as he approached.

"What?"

"There's a slight problem, some of our men in the forest have been killed."

"By who?"

"We don't know, she came very fast, she was, very aggressive."

"So you saw her?"

"Yes and I felt….AHHHHHH!!" he screamed in pain as a jagged rock pierced his chest.

"You ran from battle, you're worthless, a waste of flesh and blood." The demon said as she lowered the rock letting the lizard's body dissolve back into the earth, letting his energies be converted into a new minion. She turned her attention back to the demons in the field, "Soon we will revive him, and our lord will be…" she said to her self, but was cut off as a blue vixen jumped out of the tress behind her, shouting out a battle cry ready to plunge her staff her threw the demons chest. Unfortunately for the vixen, the demon caught her staff without even looking at her. "So…" she growled, turning around while still keeping a firm hold on the staff, "A Cerinian survived." She said with some interest present in her voice.

"I'll kill you for what your kind did to my people!" the blue vixen shouted with a hostile tone. The demon merely threw her back and paid no further attention to her.

This angered the vixen, she growled as she picked her self up. "Don't you dare keep your back to me." The blue vixen spoke.

"And why should I even bother with a bug like you?" the demon asked, still keeping her eyes on her men at work.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!!" the now pissed vixen screamed as she charged at the lizard, the demon side stepped her strike, as the vixen continued to swing at her, the demon dodged them all.

The assault kept coming for another five minutes. The demon got tried of playing and grabbed the staff as it came around, "I grow tried of you." She taunted, gripping the girl's staff, the vixen pressed something on her weapon, and a strange blue glow traveled down to where the demon's hand was as soon as it reached her hand. A strong blue fire emitted from the staff, burning her hand.

"AHHHH!! YOU LITTLE BLUE PEST!!" the demon charged at her, the vixen jumped over the charging threat, and took a swing, which was dodged, "Your skilled, we should do with honor….I am Mesha, of the demon clan Hisata and you are?"

The vixen stood tall. "Krystal, of the Cerulean Star." Mesha was intrigued by this vixen.

"Okay then….bring it." Krystal twirled her staff before unleashing several flame shots from her staff. Mesha raised her hand and a large rock wall sprung up and blocked Krystal's shots.

"Is that the best you got?" she taunted as Krystal gripped her staff tighter.

"Not even close," she muttered under her breath, her staff began to glow again, and soon the vixen was flying toward brown scaled lizard at an amazing speed, thanks to the staff booster. Mesha threw her arm out creating spikes forged off the ground to jet out trying to impale the incoming threat, to no avail, she was just to fast. Krystal kept her booster going until she was a few feet away from her adversary. She cut the boost and brought her staff around, hitting the demon full force on the left side of her head sending her flying. Krystal slid to halt and looked over toward the body of her foe. She spun her staff, collapsed it to its smaller more compact sized and slipped into a slot on her boot and walked away sure, that the demon was dead.

Krystal walked back towards her group. _"Fox is gonna want to talk to me about rushing off."_ She sighed. _"Maybe I should have talked to him before rushing off, he's probably worked sick."_ She realized as she walked. She could picture Fox running like a mad man to get her, praying she was okay, she took one last look at the fallen demon, her body still motionless, limbs spread out like a rag doll, she felt, strange, like it was to easy, she turned toward the body walked over it. She bent down to look at it closely, she was dead, it was limp, no pulse, just dead.

"So then I did do it." She chuckled to her self as she turned to walk away again, not quite shaking. The feeling that it was over.

The demon lay on the floor, motionless, not breathing, not doing anything, most who saw her would think she was dead but quite the opposite, she was merely healing herself. _"That little vixen pulled a fast one alright, I shouldn't underestimate her."_ She thought as looked out toward the vixen. Mesha clenched her fists, her heart began to beat again, she moved her arm, up and squeezed her fist toward Krystal. She walked away, paying no attention to the demon, her mind focused on Fox, and how he must have been worried. She was torn form her thoughts and she stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move her feet, she looked down at them, to see what was up, her feet were covered in rock up to her ankles, unable to grab her staff.

"So you thought you killed me, huh?" Mesha said as she rose up, she moved her arm again, and more rock came up and incased her hands and neck in rock, unable to move at all. "Well now you get a special treat, you get to see my weapon." She waved her hand and a another rock came out of the ground with a pole coming out of the top. Mesha grabbed and pulled out it out, showing the rest of it, it was a large Halberd axe.

Krystal began to panic a little as the demon drew closer.

"Sad really, surviving the destruction of your race, only to be wiped out." She mocked as she brought her axe up, she was about to swing down on the vixen's neck when a loud shot rang out, hitting the pole of the axe, splitting it in two. Mesha turned to see a blue feathered avian holding up a large smoking rifle. He quickly cocked the gun and readied for another shot. The demon brought up a rock wall up to hide behind, thinking she was the target. Instead the bird fired a shot at Krystal's restraints, which broke apart, she ran for cover next to her friend.

"Thanks for saving my tail." She breathed as Falco cocked his rifle again.

"Less talk more fight." He said as Krystal brought out her staff. As Mesha readied to fight them, two more came out of the trees wielding assault rifles, at this point Mesha didn't feel like playing around with them and she had work to do so she decided to end it. the lizerd slammed the ground hard with her fist. The ground began to shake as rocks came up from the earth, forming large creature made out of it, she turned to them.

"Well, you guys certainly get a treat, it's not everyday I bring these boys out to play." She said with an evil smile as Falco fired a round at one of the large creatures, the bullet pieced the rock, taking a chuck of the top of it. It moved back in reaction to the shot, then raised it's arm and brought it down at Falco and Krystal, they both jumped away. As Krystal landed, Mesha ran at her, the little blue vixen brought out her staff to fight. She focused on her enemy, the demon from before, and ran at her expecting a powerful punch or kick, as Krystal closed in to attack, Mesha jumped over her, Krystal kept her eyes on her, expecting her to pull something.

"KRYSTAL LOOK OUT!!" she heard Fox scream, she turned to see what he was talking about when a giant fist like rock slammed into her. She was knocked back a couple feet, and was now unconscious. Fox ran to her. "KRYSTAL!" he yelled as he reached her, he threw his gun aside quickly grabbed her hand to looked for a pulse, and thankfully he found one. She was just knocked out. "Thank god." He whispered as Mesha walked closer.

"So she's still alive? Good that means I get to end her myself." She said as she continued to walk toward them.

Fox reached for his gun, but the ground came up and crushed it before he could touch it. the vulpine looked up at her and ran at her, ready for a fight, Mesha barley paid any attention to him, she merely grabbed him and threw him back over to Krystal.

Fox land next to the blue fox. He looked up and saw Mesha right over Krystal and him ready to kill, he looked over to left, Falco and Slippy had their hands full dealing with Mesha's creatures. The demon was re-creating her axe, another rock with a pole coming out was made. As Mesha grabbed it, a black and sliver bike came out of the tree line, heading straight for her. She pulled out her axe and swung it around towards the bike and it's rider. The unknown being quickly propped it up on it's back wheel barley avoiding the blade, and backed up toward the trees. He stopped and stepped off his bike "Well this is one hell of a party.".

"Who the hell are you?" Mesha asked in a demanding voice.

The rider took off his helmet, revealing his black hair and fur, as well as his red eyes ,"Me?" he asked. "Well, if you must know, I'm just a Slayer… Named Hiro." He flashed a cocky smile.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that was fun, and yes I know I left it on an open part, but I felt like it, so yeah anyway, your might see slight personality change in Hiro, which well, be explained, any way bye bye for now.

* * *

Editors note: Hey, it's me again, I won't put messages at the end of every chapter, but, yes. I'm still editing. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Yo Dfox here……alright you know the drill, I do not own star fox or its characters belong to Nintendo, but I own Hiro and Mesha alright good, now on with the show.

Chapter 4 Location, barren field

Hiro stood by his bike putting his helmet down on it, "Well, you and that axe of yours, nearly cost me a pretty penny. This bike isn't cheap ya know," he said walking forward.

"I don't give a damn about that mechanical piece of…." Mesha said as Hiro charged at her. She swung her axe him but he ducked under and swung his body around to a hand stand position and grabbed the large pole section of the axe and held on to it with his legs. Mesha quickly lifted the axe up along with the vulpine, who let go as soon as she began raising it up. He flipped back and reached for his pendant. He ripped it off of his neck and gripped it in his fist. The necklace glowed bright and changed into his sword. He swung it around so it rested on his shoulder.

"So… you SURE you want to start something with me?" he asked as she brought the axe around for another swing, he raised his sword to block, but the axe just cut right threw it, splitting it in two.

"So much for your blade," Mesha taunted with a sinister smile.

"Unbelievable…" Hiro whispered as a smile worked its way onto his face, "You broke my blade in two….you're gonna put up a fight….HAHA! Alright then!!!" Hiro began yelling in excitement, as the sword changed back into the pendant. He grasped it and threw it up. His fist began to glow a bright red as he caught, and the sword reformed, only a little different. It was black and had red patterns running down it with a spilt down the middle until it reached the hilt.

"Let's party!!!" he yelled as he charged at the demon. Faster than the first time, the lizard swung her axe again only this time the sword blocked it with out breaking. The weapons were pressed against each other, forming a tight hold, Hiro pushed the axe off his blade, making Mesha stumble back a little, the second she regained her balance Hiro had kicked her hard.

Fox had been watching over Krystal the whole time the fight between the fox and lizard was going on. He tried to get through to her, to get her to wake up, but with no luck. He finally decided to get her somewhere safe. He picked her up and ran through forest to a safe location, his pace was good, but delayed whenever the roots were a little over grown, in normal conditions, he would have ran right through not caring if he tripped, but he had to slow down so he wouldn't fall and hurt Krystal.

He finally came to the clearing they landed in, he ran to his Arwing, he set her down for a second, opened his cockpit, picked her up and placed her in it, "Krystal…..please stay safe…I love you," Fox said in a low tone as he kissed her forehead. He jumped down to the storage compartment on his fighter, located just under the wing. He pulled out another assault rifle and several clips of ammunition. He loaded a fresh magazine into it, and ran toward the fight.

Falco and Slippy had their hands full dealing with the demon rock monsters, their shots knocked some chunks off them but didn't do much damage.

"Damn it….. Slippy any ideas." Falco asked frustrated at the current tide of the fight.

"Try the sniper…aim for the head!" the toad called back.

Falco nodded, and pulled out his sniper rifle, cocked it and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the large round tore the head of rock right off the demon. It immediately stopped and crumbled into rubble. Falco loaded the next shot into the chamber and took aim again, ready to end this fight. Slippy primed a grenade, threw it but came nowhere close to the head of his target, instead it hit and stuck to its leg. The frog was preparing another when his first one exploded taking out its leg. The creature tried to keep its balance but could not. It fell backwards and shattered, the two smiled and readied their weapons.

Hiro and Mesha kept going at it, weapons clashing against each other, both were getting tired but refusing to give up.

"You know, you can just give up and I can take you in instead of killing you," Hiro grunted. Mesha just shouted out a battle cry as she ran at him axe ready to swing, Hiro readied his sword to block, the axe made contact.

Hiro held her back again "Your not gonna win," the black vulpine said as he pushed her back. Immediately she swung again, only this time Hiro caught it in the gap of his sword then twisted it out of her hands; he then flung the axe out of her hands, "You should have given up," He said as he brought his blade up for the final blow, Mesha raised her arms up to try and block his sword.

"Mistress!!!" one of her minions yelled as they tackled Hiro, "The symbol has been carved, now all you need to… Urg!!!" Hiro cut him off by stabbing him through his chest.

"So you got something to do uh…to bad you're…." He was cut off by a huge stone fist knocking him back a few yards into a tree, "Ow…. Ah crap gonna feel that one tomorrow," He said shaking off his pain, and snapping his bones in place, "Yeah" he said, wincing in pain, "Defiantly gonna feel that tomorrow."

Mesha ran toward the clearing, "That Slayer….. Was different, he differently wasn't mortal….. If I had my full powers, I could have," she stopped in both thought and speed. As she neared the large clearing, engraved in the once barren ground, laid an ancient symbol.

"Soon my brother you shall awake," She slowly raised her arms up, as the symbol began to glow.

Falco and Slippy held their own against the rock golems. Falco kept shooting off their heads while Slippy blasted their legs with grenades.

"Keep it up Slip!" Falco yelled to his green skinned friend.

"Yeah just…..Oh CRAP…I'm out!!!" Slippy yelled as a demon raised its fist to crush Slippy into a thick green paste, "FALCO!!!" he yelled as the avian tried to reload fast enough. Before he could reload, the monster's head was blown off piece by piece.

"You guys okay?" A voice came out from the distance.

"Fox?" Falco asked as he blasted the last one's head off.

"Yeah num nuts it's me," the vulpine said walking up to them.

"Where's Krystal?" Falco asked.

"She's knocked out; I brought her to my fighter so she would be safe, and I needed to grab a new gun," Fox said as Falco slung his rifle over his shoulder. As he did a rock golem flew through the tress and crashed against a large bolder. A second later a black vulpine rushed out followed by another demon. The fox turned, and pulled out two blasters and fired a barrage and it's legs, all in one swift movement. He chuckled as the monster fell, and shattered

"The bigger they are…." He said to himself as he turned his attention to the group. _She's not with them…maybe I should, yeah, I will,_ he thought as he walked over to them, "Hi." He said as Falco walked forward.

"Never got a chance to thank you for your help at the bar, Mike's an old friend," Falco said as he shook his paw, "Well, yeah, I was just taking care of some business," he paused as Fox walked over, "So I never got your name."

"Oh, the names Hiro," Fox's eyes widened as he said this, "Actually, I need to talk with someone on your team, Krystal to be exact," Hiro said as Fox walked closer.

"No," the orange vulpine said as Hiro looked at him.

"Look it's really important!"

"No friggin way, I'm not letting you hurt her again!"

"What….your right, I should have come to her sooner but…"

"You're not hurting her again!" Fox said as he pulled out his gun.

"Whoa, buddy, just calm down, and lower the gun, I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt _me_? You're the on with a gun in your face." The two glared at each together, for several more seconds before Falco stepped in and grabbed Fox.

"Mind telling us why you wanna shoot this guy?" he asked as Fox slowly lowered the pistol.

"I heard Krystal shouting his name in a nightmare!"

"Fox, you sure she wasn't calling for him?" Slippy cut in Fox sighed, and took another look at Hiro.

"You can see her, but until I know she knows you, and wants to see you… Got it?"

Hiro smiled, "Yeah, sounds fair." He said, "Look, I should tell you now I'm he…." he was cut off by a huge explosion.

"What the ??!!!!" Falco yelled as Hiro ran towards it.  
_________________________________________________________

Back at the barren area

Mesha held her ground as a strong wind blew from the newly opened hole in the ground. A brown hawk slowly floated out of the hole.

"Mesha," he spoke, "It's good to see you again, but tell me, is lord Jerco still on the throne?" he asked.

"There is no throne, the empire crumbled, but he still lives, and we can rebuild him, we just need your power." She explained as the hawk landed.

"I will always serve him," he said as Hiro jumped out from the trees, wielding his sword.

"A Slayer," the hawk said, not surprised as he launched a powerful gust of wind from his hand and blew the black fox back several feet, "Interesting," he continued as Mesha pulled out a thin, small white piece of paper with ancient markings on it. She threw it forward and a portal appeared. They both stepped through as Hiro rushed at them.

"Sit," the male bird spoke as he sent another gust of wind at him, knocking him back again, Hiro lifted his head just as the portal closed.

"Damn it," he said to himself and stood up he sighed and pulled out his cell, and dialed.

"Rufus…..they got away," He told his master, "Yeah, I think their elementals…..Yeah, something big is going down. Look I got some personal business to care of…..Thanks, I'll be back soon," he hung up, and started to walk back toward the group.

_________________________________________________________

Location great fox 2: Med lab

Fox looked over Krystal, and stroked her head.

"Hey Fox, she up yet," Falco asked over the intercom.

Fox got to answer, "No not…" she began to stir.

"Fox?" she asked, her voice in a dazed tone.

"Yeah she's up," the vulpine corrected himself as he walked back toward her and gently pushed the blue vixen back down, "No, stay in bed, you need rest."

"I'm fine really," Krystal protested as she sat up. She winced in pain a little as she did this.

The fox chuckled a bit, "Still feeling fine?"

Krystal just smiled, Fox sighed.

"Uh Krystal, there's someone here, who says he knows you."

"Really, who?"

"Someone named Hiro."

Krystal's eye's widened,

"What fur color does he have?"

"Black."

"Send him in!"

Fox just nodded and walked out. In the hall outside, Falco, Slippy, Peppy and Hiro were waiting to hear how so was doing.

"Well, how is she?" the black fox asked.

"She's fine, she wants to see you," the vulpine said. Hiro took a deep breath, stood up and walked in.

"Hey Krystal," he said nervously as he walked in.

"Hiro! My god it's been so long!" the blue fox exclaimed as he entered.

Hiro walked closer, and hugged her, "My god, look at you, you've grown so much," he said, and he stroked her head. Krystal looked over towards the hall, with tears in her eyes.

"Guys come here," the blue vixen said as they walked in, "Guys this is my brother, Hiro!"

* * *

Authors note: Holy……their related, yeah sorry for the wait, uh been busy, and yeah, so anyway, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey, okay so it 2009. So by….. I dunno, Jan 15, I will have been writing, for one whole year, wow, so yeah, you know the deal, I don't any characters expect for Hiro, and the demons, okay enjoy.  
-----

Location great fox 2 med bay

"Your brother?" Fox asked in a shocked tone.

"Yup, I know, we look nothing alike." Krystal said as Fox rubbed the back of his head.

"I've got something to confess, I uh…" Fox began as Hiro cut in.

"Thought I was your boyfriend? Dumb ass, like I'd ever go for her, I need someone who actually looks good." Hiro said as Krystal laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk!" Krystal shouted as tears formed in her eyes, "Just like old times." She smiled, and hugged him again the blue vixen looked at her friends, "Hey guys could give a little while alone to catch up?" she asked as fox nodded.

"Sure, take as much, time as you need," the vulpine said as they walked out, Fox shook his head "Her brother…My God, I Almost shot… Her brother… If she found out." he groaned, gripping his head.

"Yeah, your one lucky prick, her bro just saved your ass." Falco laughed as fox just nodded.

"I really am." Fox said as they walked back to the bridge for their report.

Three hours later

Fox walked toward the med lab, to check on his love and her brother, Fox reached for the intercom, "Uh, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure!" Krystal's voice come out bright and cheery, even more than usual. Fox walked in to see, Krystal, and Hiro smiling and laughing, "Fox, come here, I want to tell you… about the time… Hiro got stuck… on the roof and ripped his pants off… trying to get down!" Krystal said, between her loud guffaws of laughter.

"Oh yeah… how about… you used to run around…." Krystal quickly covered the black fox's mouth

"Oh come now, do we really need to bring that up?" she asked as Fox started chuckling to himself it was funny, even after those two had been apart for so long, they still fought, argued, and embarrassed each other like most brothers and sisters.

"Hey Fox can I talk you outside?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Fox said in an unsure tone, as the two fox's both walked outside.

"Do, you know why I covered for you?" Hiro asked him.

"No." Fox answered as Hiro leaned against the nearby wall, "Why? I mean, I pointed a gun at your face."

"Yeah well, you also make my sister happy, and you care about her, that's all I want for her, that's all my dad wanted," Hiro said the last part, in a low tone.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry, for your father." Fox said with an apologetic tone.

"No need, my sister is the only family I have left, I want her happy, though the second you break her heart, I'm gonna hunt you down, and kill you….slowly," Hiro said in a slow, serious tone.

"Okay, so then that won't happen, I will never leave her, you have my promise," Fox assured the Slayer as Hiro smiled.

"My dad would have liked you, been a little hard on you, but liked you," Hiro laughed lightly, "Go on, your lover wants to see you." Fox just nodded, and walked into the med lab, Hiro sighed and walked toward the hanger

Fox walked in, "Hey Krys, how're ya feeling?" Fox asked

"I'm fine, uh Fox, look I was wondering, my brother's a good fighter, and a descent fighter pilot, and nearly an expert on demons." Krystal ventured as Fox scratched his head.

"Krys what are you getting at here?" he asked

"I was thinking we give my brother a spot on the team," Krystal hesitated, Fox looked away and thought about it, "Fox, we both know he could be a good addition the team."

"Krys, I gotta run it by the rest of the team, okay, it wouldn't be fair," the vulpine said as she nodded

"Okay," the little blue vixen sighed as she got up, "Just be fair okay?" she asked.

"Of course," Fox said as he walked out

Location unknown

The lizard and falcon both stepped out of the portal into a large dark and vast cavern, "So this is where lord Jericho resides?" The bird asked.

"No, but it is where he will be reborn." Mesha replied as the falcon turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" the avian asked as he felt his feet freeze up, he looked down and saw his legs incased in ice. Followed by his whole body, an artic wolf walked up.

"Well done." He spoke as he dragged the hawk down a dark and dirty hall.

"Yes, lord Jericho will be pleased with this." Mesha said as she followed him. The two walked into a dark room with a throne in the far northern part of the room. There was a large pool of bright yellow liquid in the center of the room.

"Bring him here." A dark and evil voice spoke from the throne. Both the wolf and Mesha dragged him to the throne and then bowed down.

"Your work has proven yourself worthy of award, Mesha." The sinister voice spoke again as two cloaked figures dragged in a young lizard similar looking to Mesha, "Kill him, and take your full powers back."

A hooded figure holding a sword walked up to Mesha and handed her the blade, she looked at it and then at the lizard.

Back at the great fox

Hiro leaned against his Arwing, waiting, "Why did Krystal tell me to wait up for her, and where is everyone, didn't she say Slippy and Falco are always in here working on their arwings, and why am I talking to myself?" he said to himself, as he looked at his fighter, it was given to him after the Aparoid invasion, and his guild upgraded their modes of transportation. He modified it himself, it was one of the few things he spent the cash his job earned him on. The door opened and Krystal walked in wearing a navy blue cat suit.

"The team would like to talk with you," his sister said to the black fox before motioning him to follow her. They both walked down the halls towards the conference room.

Fox was sitting at the head of a big oval table. Krystal quickly took a seat near him.

"Have a seat," Fox told him as he sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Hiro, I'll be blunt, we want to offer you a spot on our team, with this...demon problem coming out, we want someone who has experience in this field, that and…"

"You're a bad ass," Falco cut in

"Uh yeah…. Sure, point is we would like to have you on our team," he offered as Hiro sat and thought about it.

"I'll think about it….I'll call you with an answer," Hiro answered as he got up and walked out towards his Arwing. He sighed as he jumped in and took off.

----

The slayers guild.

Hiro walked into the masters chamber "Ma…Rufus…I…wish to leave the guild."

Rufus looked at him "Leave the guild?…Why?"

"It's my….sister's team, they offered me a position, and you know I never wanted to stay here," Rufus nodded.

"It's against the customs to let you leave…" Hiro's ear's folded down in sadness "But…Giving you a part time position is different."

"Part time?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

"You go on with your life and we call you, when we require your services."

"I see, so…I can leave at my own will?" Hiro asked.

"Yes…But coming in is different now to come in you will have be called, other wise the door will be locked," Rufus answered while Hiro nodded.

"Thank you," Hiro couldn't help but laugh in excitement as he shook Rufus's hand. "I wish you well, old friend."

"Same to you," the grey fox answered as Hiro turned and walked out, "Wait there's something you should have," Rufus stopped the younger vulpine as he pulled out a large sliver case, "This equipment belonged to your father, he would have wanted you to have it," Hiro took the case, and looked at it then closed it.

"Thank you, good luck," Hiro walked out with the case. He entered his room and dialed his phone.

"Hello you've reached…..HIRO!!!" Krystal yelled, "It's so good to see you, do you have a dissention about our offer?" Krystal asked, praying that he would say yes.

"Yeah, I have, I want to join…how soon can I move in?" Hiro asked as Krystal smiled.

"Right away, please come as soon as you can," Krystal smiled as she hung up quickly.

"Geez, no good bye…." Hiro got up and grabbed shi stuff and then headed for his ship ready to begin his new life, away from the prison they called a _guild_.

Back at the cave

The young lizard lay dead on the ground, with Mesha standing over him with a bloody sword in her scaled hand. As she began to change into a younger looking version of herself.

"I feel reborn," she whispered to herself, as she felt new power course through her body.

"Enough… Bring him," The dark voice from before bellowed as both Mesha and the wolf dragged the hawk up a set of stairs and stopped in front of a throne, "Unfreeze his head," The chilled voice said again as the wolf shattered the ice around the hawk's head.

"What is the meaning of this, my lord I live to serve to you," the hawk said as the dark figure loomed close reveling a badly bruised skeleton missing limbs and bones.

"I know," He growled opening his jaw. A black stream of energy flowed out his mouth and into the hawk's, it came back out dragging the hawk's life force with it, as soon as it reentered his mouth, his bones began to heal and reform.

"And that is exactly what your doing….throw him in," he motioned mindlessly as Mesha and the wolf dragged the hawk now soulless and motionless to the a large pit filled with a bright red liquid and then threw him in. The skeleton rose and walked toward the pit and stepped in submerged him self completely in the liquid.

Both Mesha and the wolf bowed down as he started to come out of the pit, with a real body and black fur and hair covering him, he stepped out and growled in pain as bone started to break out threw his back and formed four scorpion-like tails, he rose and Mesha threw a robe over him.

"All hail lord Jericho!" Both Mesha and the wolf chanted as the monster sat on his throne.

"Now, we may begin the end of mortals."

Author's note: Well it's been a while, so yeah sorry for the wait, I've been VERY VERY busy lately and I'm sorry to make you all wait so long, well yeah here it is, thank you all who have read this story thus far.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Yo, so it's been a bit I'm sure; now then before we get to the story, I would like give a shout out to Starfoxmstr13 for being such a good and quick editor, thanks again. Oh a shout to all of you who faved, and reviewed, KEEP READING, oh and I don't own anyone in this story but the demons, everyone else belongs to Nintendo.

Location Great fox 2 hangar

Hiro's ship flew in and landed without flaw, "Well, home sweet home….I hope." He said as he jumped out with a large duffle bag in hand.

"Hiro!!!" Krystal yelled as she tackled him. "It's so great you're moving in!" Krystal wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Let's see you say that a month from now." Hiro said with a smile as he pried his little sister off and dusted himself off while standing up. "So uh…Where's my room?" he asked.

"Down the hall and… Oh let me show you." The blue vixen said waving him to come along. Krystal and Hiro walked through the ship.

"Big place… And only five of you live here?" Hiro asked slightly in shock.

"Six now." She replied.

"Oh right." He answered; they stopped in front of a door.

"Here's, your room, make yourself feel at home." She told him.

"Whatever." The black fox told her shutting other door in her face.

"He hasn't changed." Krystal said, smiling and turned around and walking off.

A couple hours later

Hiro walked into the mess hall holding his gut, Krystal turned to him falling on the tabling looking up at her, "Feed me…" He groaned.

Krystal just sighed "Whets the magic word?"

"Please." He said as his sister grabbed him a plate and set it in a microwave looking appliance.

"What do you want?' she asked.

"Meat!" he answered.

Krystal pushed some buttons and pulled out a stake "Here you go."

Hiro drooled as she set the steak down, and quickly bit into it "Whoa….Hiro slow down!"

"No way" he said in between bites. "First real food I've had in years…" the vulpine said as he ate quickly and savagely.

"Uh Hiro, its replicator food." She said

"I don't care" he said still stuffing his face. "It's still better than the slop I've been eating for the past couple of years."

"Okay…." She said as she backed away and sat down in a chair. "So, what exactly have you been doing?"

"Sorry… Private business… Can't say." He said in a low and serious tone.

"Private business my tail… Don't make read your mind." She said with a smirk of triumph.

"We both know you can't get threw my thick skull!" Hiro shot back tapping his head with his fork. He stood up and brought his plate over to the sink and began washing it. "Anything out of there yet?" he asked Krystal with a smirk who had been trying to read his thoughts the whole time.

"No…" she admitted with a sigh in defeat.

"Ha, told ya." He said with a grin as the little blue fox's ears flattened down.

"Hiro… Just promise me it wasn't anything illegal…" she said in a worried tone.

"Krys… You know I would never… I could never. Mom and dad raised me better and you know that." He said as he wrapped her in his arms, hugging his sister.

Several hours later on the bridge

"…And this is the bridge, the center of our operation." Krystal said walking into the room with Hiro, Fox was there working on something "Hey Fox." She waved at him.

"Oh, hi Krystal… Hiro, how are you?" Fox asked.

"I'm fine how about you?" Hiro answered.

"Oh I'm good." The red fox told him, "Hey look, we never got a chance to formally meet… And talk… Consider that you're my girlfriend's older brother, we really should." Fox said while the other vulpine nodded.

"How about we go to the lounge, get some drinks and talk?" Hiro asked. Fox nodded yes and they walked off, while Krystal shook her head biting her nails.

"Hiro please don't do what you did to my last one…"

A little later at the lounge

Hiro and Fox had drinks and were laughing, "And then Slippy, fumbles the ball, and falls flat on his face then Bill trips over him, and before you know it, half the high school football team was in a pile up on him," McCloud said laughing Hiro chuckled as well.

"Ha, I had a friend, she was one crazy bitch, she actually snuck into the principle's private restroom, rigged the PA microphone in there then threw a firecracker into his toilet and then… Oh my God our announcements were hilarious." Hiro laughed like a maniac, after a few tears came out and he wiped them away, "God I miss them."

Fox looked up at him. "Hey Hiro… Krystal never talked about Cerinia too much… And I was just curious… Do you mind…"

"Not at all… Cerinia…. Was a lot like Corneria, only it had a better harmony with nature, we had many old customs we followed down form generations to generation, rituals of coming to age, old garment and weapons… Such as Krystal's staff that were handed down…"

"So that's why Krystal was dressed so primitively when I found her?" Fox interrupted as Hiro looked at him.

"She… Was wearing that when you met her?"

"Uh… Yeah…" the red vulpine said looking at the other fox weird. Hiro just started laughing.

"Oh… My… God… Can you say damsel in distress!? Hahaha! Hahahah…"

"So, what was that… Outfitted for anyone?" Fox asked as Hiro recovered from his laughing fit.

"It was her coming of age test… Every Cerinian has to be able to find their inner self, be able to fight with their family's weapon, you know typical shit." He downed his drink and grabbed another.

"So… I guess she got off just as she was finishing huh." Fox asked. Hiro just nodded.

"Hey I'm gonna turn in. Moving in killed me." Hiro said as he lifted himself from the couch and walked out towards his room. When he got there he looked in. The black fox smiled at his work. Sure, it was only a bed, shelves with some books, a table with a laptop and another table with his weapons on it. But hey, it was home for him, he took off his clothes leaving his boxers and jumped onto his bed and drifted off into sleep and old memories.

Years ago on Cerinia

A young blue vixen run up to a door labeled, _"Danger zone keep out"._ She giggled as she crept in, inside it was a bed, a window, a computer and not much else, she snuck up on the lump in bed and pounced on it yelling, "WAKE UP!!!" then jumped off and ran out the room, the covered heap moved to show a fifteen year old Hiro, he turned his head and ran out of bed.

"KRYSTAL YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" He screamed running after her and into a kitchen, past a tall blue vixen who looked at them.

"Hiro, Krystal, both of you calm down and tell me what happened." She scolded at them gently as Hiro fumed and pointed at Krystal, who was grinning innocently.

"She tackled me and yelled in my ear!" Hiro accused as he pointed his finger at her, to which Krystal just stuck her tongue out at him, the older vixen looked down at her daughter.

"Krystal, I told you to wake up your brother nicely."

"Aww, mom that's no fun." She smiled innocently as Hiro looked at her with a death stare. Their mother sighed and set two plates down.

"Come on… Apologize and make up or no one gets breakfast." Their mother said as the two quickly apologized and sat for breakfast.

Later

Hiro was later walking down the street to his school, getting looks from all the usual jerks, all for one reason, his fur color. He was the only one on the whole planet with his color fur. Black. A lot of people viewed him as a freak for it, but others were cool and accepted him for the person he was.

"YO ODD BALL!!!" Some yelled. Hiro turned and got caught in a head lock by a muscular ferret around his age.

"Brandon… Dude let go!" Hiro yelled, fighting to escape, but the ferret kept his grip.

"Say uncle." The ferret said with a smile.

"Never." Hiro grunted and he slipped and grabbed the ferrets arms and held him them behind his back, "Now you say it!"

"Geez can't you two say hi with out trying to kill each other?" another ferret, scrawny but looked a lot like Brandon said while walking up.

"Yo Brett." Hiro said letting go of Brandon.

"Hey bro." Brandon said shaking his arms.

"So where's princess?" Brandon asked as someone pounced him.

"What did we talk about?" a blue lupine asked him, as she dug her nails into him.

"Not to call you that…" he responded painfully as she got off.

"Good boy," she said smiling and looked at Hiro, "Hey Hiro."

"Hey Michelle," the black fox responded, he looked at her. She was a blue furred wolf, her hair went down to her shoulders, a baseball cap on her head, and a skate board in her back pack.

"Michelle so… Today's the day… Eh?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give the school one hell of an announcement."

Later in class

Hiro was sitting at his desk taking notes, trying to stay awake when the PA system came on.

"Wha… Who's in my…" The principle said as he and the whole school heard little explosions like firecrackers in the back round along with their principal yelling and screaming. After five minutes of it, "MICHELLE!!!! MY OFFICE!!! NOW!!!!!" Everyone in the school was dieing of laughter.

"Michelle… You crazy bitch." Hiro muttered to himself.

Later

Michelle walked out of the principal's office not worried and walked out of the school were Hiro, Brandon and Brett waiting. "Hey guys!"

"Michelle, what happened…?" Hiro asked as she just shrugged.

"Suspended for two years… Hell, my parents were gonna home school me anyway… And before you ask, you all know the answer." She said as they all looked at her worriedly.

"What guys… You act like you're never gonna see me again… We live near each other… Hiro… Hiro?… HIRO!!!!!"

Back in his room current day

The dark vulpine shot up in his bed, looking around. "WHAT!!? WHAT!!?" Hiro shouted as Krystal looked over him.

"Hey… Sorry but were having a team conference… You need to be there…. You've got ten minutes." She said as she walked out.

"Great…" Hiro groaned to himself as he got dressed. After which he walked over to the conference room and sat at the table, "What's up?" He asked in a groggy tired tone.

"We got a call from a mining outpost on Macbeth… Odds are it's a trap though." Fox told them, getting right to the point.

"Isn't it always?" Falco replied as they all looked at their leader.

"So Fox, why would you say that?" Krystal asked.

"Because, it wasn't how Macbeth encodes their signals… It's not the message they send normally…. Macbeth always follows procedure on these things…" Fox said somewhat worriedly.

"Well… That leaves only one thing to do…" Hiro got up and walked to the door ready to go. "We go and kick their asses."

Authors notes: Okay that's it for now short and not a lot of action yeah, but I wanted to get a little bit of history with Hiro, how he grew up… I'll do this every 4 chapters or so, anyway see ya.

**Editors Note: **Yo. Starfoxmstr13 here,thanks for the shout out Dfox. I know it's fast and I might not catch everything. But hey, what can ya do?

Also, for anyone who might want an editor who doesn't have one. I'm always available!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry for the lateness, but it's been busy so yeah I don't own star fox yadda yadda, so enjoy…..or don't I don't care….

Chapter 7

Hiro Looked at himself in the mirror. "Man…..I really need to change my look…I look like Hot Topic puked on me or something..." He looked at himself and his wardrobe, then the clothes he was given. "These could work." He said to himself and walked into the bathroom and looked at his hair. "A mullet… what the hell was I thinking?" he took a pair of scissors that he kept around from grooming his fur and start to cut away ate the greasy outdated hair do. When the vulpine was done, his hair was short, slightly spiky and a little messy, he put on the yellow t-shirt, the black combat vest and black and yellow combat pants and heavy combats boots. "Nice..." he walked out and found the team getting ready; his sister looked at him and smiled.

"It's nice to see you got out of that Hot Topic phase." She said with a sly smile "So ready to go on your first job with us?"

"I just hope you all can keep up." He said with a smile as Fox sighed and cocked his gun.

"Were going into an old mine, some locals have gone missing and their… remains have been found around there…" the tan fox said as Hiro stroked his muzzle

"Sounds like a few Hell Spawn class… a low class demon, if you're armed and ready for them, easy to kill… though these types do look like a hunter type. They hide until their prey is in sight and then grab….." he said while everyone stared at him "What… is it my hair?" he said unknowingly

"No it's just… you've never been so insightful…or smart… or wise… or…"

"I get it Krystal…."

Location: Macbeth…old mine…

The group jumped out of their Arwings and walked up to the mine. "Any one else smell blood?" Hiro asked

"Yeah, lots…" Krystal answered

"Okay, I don't even wanna know how you to know how to smell blood so easily," Falco said as he walked into the mines followed by Fox, then the siblings followed, it was dark, smelled like blood, and had skeleton's and dried blood everywhere.

"Okay, now it's really started to stink in here… Hell Spawns for sure, the place stinks of them." Hiro said with a disgusted face on. "I hate their scent, so vile…" he said as a small spider like creature jumped at him, but was quickly shot. "So ugly…." The black fox said moving on, the others looked at it, and gagged seeing it, and kept moving.

"You weren't kidding about them being ugly." Falco said pumping his rifle, Fox and Krystal followed suit and followed the half demon, deep inside the mines.

* * *

Location Venom chamber

Jericho stood over a large stone floor with patterns in it "This is the Hell Gate, with this, all of our fallen brethren will be reborn, and will more power, than they ever imagined. And with them, we will finally, rid the universe of these mortal vermin." He said as Mesha, and Magnus bowed to him.

"What do you need from us our lord." Magnus asked in his usual cold tone Jechrio turned to them.

"We are missing the lock and key, I need you to find them and bring them to me, also, wake the other elements I want you all doing this deed."

"The others? My lord, they're unstable, not to be…" Mesha was saying as Jericho cut her off.

"Are you questioning my command?" Jericho asked in a claim, yet still spine tingling tone the two just bowed and turned to wake the others. They both knew it was a bad idea.

-----

Back in the mines

Gun shots filled the mines as well as the sounds of creatures screaming, the group stopped, with a swarm of bug like demons around them. "I REALLY HATE THESE THINGS!!!" Hiro shouted, covered in their goo and blood

"I can see why… ugh! This is gonna take weeks to get out of my fur." Krystal complained shaking off the goo and blood

"Try months, kid, this is a messy business!" Hiro proclaimed, shaking the ooze off his arm, and walker further in. "We're almost at the nest."

"The nest?" Hiro nodded. "Great more ooze." Falco said, clearly upset.

"If we even get that far, momma's not gonna be happy, and she's gonna attack us fast and quick." The black vulpine said as the avian snorted

"Oh you make her sound tough, she's just another little…" Lombardi was cut off by a large spider like creature running and roaring at them. "bug……" Falco said, staring it. Hiro grunted

"RUN!!" he shouted as they all turned tail and ran, with the mother close on their heels. It roared and extended two pincers towards Falco's leg; Hiro spun around and drove his fist into her face. He expected the shell to crack but instead he just forced it back. "That should crack her wide open. Guys, get to the nest. Smash the eggs and tell me if you anything strange"

"Well the eggs…the slime and…" Falco began.

"Falco, you'll know it when you see it now move!!" Hiro shouted as they all ran towards the nest, the mother turned to chase them. Hiro grabbed one of its legs. "Oh no you don't." he said as he threw her over his shoulder and into a wall. "Oh… that's gonna hurt in the mornin'." he said cocky as he got up. "Damn it can't you just stay down." The black fox growled as he ran it yelling, it stuck one of it long spike like legs at him to stab him. He ducked to the side grabbed it and pulled it close, he punched it hard, still holding the leg, and pulled it again, and punched it again. Hiro kept this pattern going until it slapped him away with another of its legs. "I wish those guys would hurry." He said as he slowly got up again.

Meanwhile the rest of team dug threw eggs and slime, looking for something or anything that seemed out of place.  
"This is disgusting!" Krystal shouted, shaking her arms free of the pile of slime building on them, they kept digging through eggs until Fox found some kind of stone piece near an egg.

"Hey I found something!!" He yelled as the giant spider looked over and ran towards him while Hiro slowly got up.

"That's all you….You ain't nothing you… oh shit." he darted towards the demon and grabbed its leg trying to pull it back. "RUN YOU MORONS!!!!" he yelled as they all ran away and Falco pulled out a detonator

"Time to blow this joint!" he shouted as he pressed down the button and the cave exploded behind them. The explosion snuck up on them actually forcing them out of the entrance leading on their back or face. Hiro got up and spat out dirt. "I can already tell… I'm gonna hate this job." He said as he put his head back in the ground.

Well that's it, sorry for the wait and the short chap but hey, next one will be better, promise…


End file.
